


A bad idea

by brinylon



Series: Bad ideas [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Masturbation, Onesided, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinylon/pseuds/brinylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang's had a bad day and Edward Elric is infuriating</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad idea

Colonel Roy Mustang, twenty-nine years old and on his way to the top, dropped his keys on the kitchen table and proceeded to undo the buttons of his woollen trench-coat. It had been a long day and he felt exhausted. Someone, someday, would have to be the one to take the little brat down a peg or two and it was going to be him, wasn't it? 

He was the one who had spent several hours this morning placating his superiors, assuring them problems were less severe than they seemed, easily fixable, reports exaggerated, not as bad as it looked, opportunities in disguise actually. Of course Fullmetal wasn't running rampant in the country, he was on top of things, everything was planned, part and parcel of the greater good of the Military. He could be trusted to handle things, no interference was needed at all. There was no way anyone else was going to take credit for the amazing things the kid managed to pull between his bouts of raging destruction. His hard work, and he was going to reap the benefits. And if Fullmetal had any sense at all of what was good for him he would do something /great/ soon because after this fiasco his CO needed to be reminded it was all worthwhile.

Not that he had that sense. Roy had spent a good part of the afternoon trying to get it through to Fullmetal's thick little skull that he had responsibilities, that there were rules that did, indeed, apply to him, and that he needed to clean up his act. He was reasonably sure the brat fully understood his point and would, at the very next opportunity, throw all conventional wisdom to the wind and create an obscene amount of damage, consternation and paperwork. The Colonel had then dealt with the inevitable screaming and finally managed to send the kid on his way with fresh orders, devised to keep Fullmetal out of his hair and away from prying eyes for the next couple of weeks. All in all a job well done.

Time for a shower and then perhaps he could call around, see if anyone could be persuaded to meet up for a drink tonight. He needed to unwind, to take his mind of work and subordinates who generated much more of it than they ought, given their diminutive stature. He could actually hear the rant the belonged with a statement like that. Damn, this was costing him far too much time. While he didn't begrudge the time needed to keep the certain elements in the Military off Fullmetal's back, there was no need to keep thinking of him when at home, when there were much more pleasant thoughts to be had. He moved towards his bedroom, taking off the rest of his uniform. Which of his acquaintances would be his choice for tonight? Brunette? Redhead? Blonde?

His reflection in the bathroom mirror looked great, as expected. He ran his hand over his face, no need to shave yet. How long would it be before Fullmetal needed to shave? He was still very much a child at, what? Fifteen? Chubby cheeks and smooth, clear skin. Good skin, yes, good colouring as well. The Colonel shook his head at himself. He must really be tired to be thinking like this, there was not a single moment in space and time where this line of thought was a good idea. It should be rule number one in the Officer's Handbook: Do not contemplate the potential attractiveness of your underage subordinates. 

Besides, Fullmetal might look fine, he was still an impossible brat and always would be. Basically a good kid though, brave, loyal, soft-hearted. Smart too, besides being an alchemical prodigy, he was streetwise. No, devious, that was the right word. Alright, now could he please drop this and focus on the now? A shower and a pretty face, able to take a man's mind of a certain State Alchemist who really didn't warrant this much contemplation. Seriously, enough. 

 

He turned on the taps, scratching his balls as the small room filled with steam. Ah, that felt good. He stepped into the spray, letting it soak him as he cupped his balls with both hands, brushing them with his thumbs. He felt the tingle, electric, run through his entire body and he wiggled his toes. Mmm, he slowly tilted his head back, the water pouring over his face. Image of golden eyes framed by gold lashes, sending a pleasurable jolt down his spine and into his groin, causing his dick to harden fully. 

Oh, yes, so good, he opened his eyes a tiny crack to seek out that soap. He was a bloody genius for buying the stuff, useless for cleaning but mild and thick and goopy, just what he needed right now. He rubbed the bar between his hands, working a generous amount of lather and just dropped the bar unceremoniously when the desire to rub his cock became too urgent to deny any longer. 

He slowly stroked the length of his dick, up and down, feeling every ridge and vein under his fingers. Nice. Vision of long, flowing gold hair and tan skin, ah, his hand moved faster, applying more pressure, yes, hot water on his back and his balls, full and hard between his legs, and the thrum of his heartbeat in sync with the pulsing of his dick in his hand.

The swing of a braid as the golden eyes narrowed and full lips opening to reveal even white teeth, oh god, he put one hand to the wall to steady himself as he tugged rhythmically, just how he liked it and ah, firm leather-clad buttocks, damn good. Harder and faster, little stars exploding behind his eyes, stars in the luminous golden eyes and the full lips that looked quite kissable, couldn't you just tell, yes, oh, yes, god. He came with a shudder, overwhelmed by the sensations, mind utterly blank for a blissful moment as cum spattered over his stomach and was washed away by the steaming water.

He panted, took a couple of deep breaths to steady his heartbeat. That had been very satisfying, hot damn. He should definitely call... His head jerked up and his eyes opened wide as the realisation hit him. Dear god, he had not been jerking off to Edward Elric, had he? Fuck, but he had. He had. He groaned and put a hand over his face. The pleasant afterglow dwindled super-fast into something very close to sheer horror. He was not attracted to a fifteen year old pain in the arse? No please, don't answer that. He stood in shock for a few minutes until he was able to force himself to turn off the taps and towel dry.

Forget about going out, he was going to sleep and in the morning this would not be anything else than a moment of insanity caused by fatigue. Absolutely. Definitely. Please.


End file.
